huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabriel
Sabriel is Swift and fearless and will do anything to protect her Seeker. Coupled with her ability to bounce back instantly from most battles, she is a dangerous opponent. Sophie Casterwill's faithful fighter, Sabriel is among the toughest and most loyal Titans available to Seekers. Sabriel was one of Sophie's first Titans and her favorite to use in battle against The Organization throughout the first season. Unfortunately, Sabriel, along with her Amulet, was destroyed after using her ability to bounce back from otherwise deadly attacks from all three of the Legendary Titans in The Mission. After using this ability to protect Sophie, Sabriel disappeared apparently for good. As mentioned by the Professor, it was the first time he ever saw a Titan behave that way. Sabriel later appears in Season 2 through Powerbonding. Using this ability, Sabriel's Amulet icon appears on Sophie's hand to summon the Titan directly instead of making use of an Amulet. The effects of Power Bonding also altered Sabriel's appearance. This ability was first used when placed in a treacherous situation against Undine, the Water Spirit and Coralgolem when unable to summon any of her other Titans. After this battle, it is revealed that Sabriel has a sister, Sorcerell, and the two are reunited. History Abilities Possessing no ranged abilities and only average strength, her skills are compacted into her phenomenal martial ability. With her mighty rapier and armor stronger than anything forged by human blacksmiths, she is a terrifying opponent in close quarters. Sabriel has another special ability that's little-known except by those Seekers fortunate enough to have wielded the Titan. She is able to fight through a level of damage that would normally destroy a Titan and send it back into an Amulet. Of course, this power is rarely used, as it can cause irreversible damage to Sabriel's Amulet, which is the source of all her strength. Nonetheless, it is a powerful ability to possess in those moments when the survival of your Titan goes hand in hand with your own survival. Powerbonding If the bond between Titan and Seeker becomes very strong, it is possible that the Titan can survive without the amulets and become part of the Seeker. In the second season, Sophie can summon Sabriel from her hand, on which appears Sabriel's symbol. Sophie reunited with Sabriel when retrieving Sorcerell and battling against Undine, the Water Spirit and Coralgolem. She was alone as she was unable to summon Icarus or Feyone during the trial. Sabriel and Sophie are able to use the ability, Mirror Fight, as well as Truth Shield to protect against attacks. Design History Our concept for Sabriel was a feminine Titan who was very skilled with a sword and able to take many hits in a battle before having to return to her amulet. She is the perfect match for Sophie — both are feisty and good at combat, and nobody would ever think they’re weak! One version of Sabriel in development had her levitating multiple swords around herself, but in the end, we stuck with the idea that she was a master swordswoman. She looks calm, graceful, and fearless, just like Sophie. Image:Sabriel (Rough Sketch).jpg|Rough Sketch of Sabriel. Image:Sabriel (Pencil Sketch).jpg|Pencil Sketch of Sabriel Gallery Image:Sabriel's Amulet.jpg|Sabriel's Amulet Image:Sabriel's Icon.jpg|Sabriel's Icon File:Sabriel.jpg|Sabriel sabriel power bonding icon.jpg|Powerbonding Icon File:Sabriel_PB.jpg|Powerbonded Sabriel Trivia * Sabriel’s name is based on the word saber (British English, sabre), a sword. *An older name for her was Rapier, which is a light sword like the ones used by the Three Musketeers, Puss in Boots, and even the movie The Princess Bride. * Sabriel's blade, despite being called a rapier, more closely resembles a scimitar or saber. Category:Need To Rewrite Category:Titans Category:Draco-Titans